Their First Encounter
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Toshinori was on his way home from a long day, only to find a certain green haired and green eyed boy in the rain.


Looking up at the sky, the man saw that it was starting to darken. The air was starting to gain a moisture scent to it. _'It's going to rain…'_ he thought to himself before he walked down the street. Hoping that he could make his way home before it started to pour. It would explain why his scars started to burn earlier. The moisture in the air had already started to affect him to the point where it was already harder for him to breathe.

Sighing softly, he dug around in his long trench coat hoping to find his cloth as he could already start to taste blood at the back of his throat. Once he found it, the man coughed, hacking up any blood that had found its way into his remaining lung.

Shoulders trembled as he started to wheeze, trying to get his breathing back to normal.

Or, at least as normal for a man that was missing his one lung and most of his respiratory system being all but destroyed. That fight, it had taken so much out of him that day and still bothers him to this day It had taken his stomach, taken his lung, and along with most of that a good chunk of his weight, being nothing more than a skeleton for a better word for it. His cheeks had sunken in, his eyes covered in shadows to where only the blue of his eyes could be seen. Even his hair suffered from his health.

Shaking his head, blonde bangs bouncing around with the movement, the man knew that he had to hurry if he was to catch his train. If there was one thing that he knew, it was that the trains would wait for no one.

Letting out a deep sigh, the young man quickly started to walk, wanting to hurry up along. Though, his mind, it would keep wandering to that day. It was raining that day wasn't it? The day that he lost his master. He had tried to see her, tried to save her but he had been too late. By the time he had arrived, it was already too late. There, his master laid in a puddle of her own blood with a smile on her face. A smile that he would never see again.

With her last ounce of strength, she told him to live. To live, and bring the peace that he himself had wanted for others.

Reaching up, he tightly grasped at his jacket, right over his heart as he thought about that day. Even now, after all these years it still bothered him to this day. It brought him nothing but pain and torment. Something that he wished that he could move on from, but how could you move on from something, such as the death of someone, the one person whom had believed in you. Had given you this amazing power, this sacred torch that had been given from one bearer to the next.

It was something that you couldn't just easily 'get over it' when you want too or feel like you should.

Sighing softly, the young man blinked as he felt something hitting him on the cheek. Blinking quickly, he looked up and blinked again as he saw that it was starting to rain upon him. "Great." He mumbled before digging around in his pockets and pulled out an umbrella. Thankful that he always carried one with him if the need ever called for it.

Pulling on the cord that wrapped itself around the umbrella, the blonde hit the button and it shot out, opening as it did so and sheltered him from the rain. At least, mostly. He couldn't say the same for his green cargo pants and brown shoes but, it still at least kept his head dry.

Blinking slowly, the man's blue eyes for a moment flashed as a spark of lightning flashed across the sky, he couldn't help but look up at the sky for a moment. "Guess there is a chance the power may go out." He whispered softly before shaking his head and walked down the path. He should take the short cut through the park that should save him some time to get to the station.

As he walked, he noticed that he had taken the wrong path. Having taken the left at the fork instead of the right. He only knew this as some of the trees that lined the path were lifted by a short stone wall. "Great. That will make me lose more time." He grumbled before he went to turn around, only to frown as he heard something.

It sounded like soft sobs. The sobs of a child.

Looking around, he narrowed his eyes as he tried to find the child that was crying out. Who was this child? Why were they crying? Were they hurt? Frowning a little more, he kept walking around, hoping to find any sign of the child. Yet so far he kept coming up empty handed. What should he do? What could he do to draw the child out? If anything, the child was only hiding because they saw a stranger, and most children are always told to not speak to strangers so there was that.

Sighing softly, he knew that he couldn't speak like his hero persona could while in this form but he didn't want to waste what hero time he had left. "Fear not young citizen, for I am here!" Called out the blonde, hoping that his voice still sounded like the massive hero he could turn into.

"All Might?" came a child's voice, causing him to turn his head and frown as he saw the child. He was so small, and frail looking it made Toshinori want to lift him up and run to get him to the cops as quickly as he could. The boy's green eyes looked up and frowned as he saw the blonde, not the hero he thought he was. "You're not…" He whispered.

The blonde frowned a little as he saw that the boy had been crying, most likely scared out of his mind.

Carefully, he made his way over to the boy and knelt in front of him, standing on the balls of his feet as he held the umbrella over the boy. "Young man, what are you doing out here all alone?" asked the blonde.

"I got lost on my way back home and I can't find my friend's mister… mister…"

It was rather cute really, the boy trying to call him mister. He was so precious that was for sure. He gave the boy a kind smile as he said "You can call me Toshinori if you like…"

"Okay mister Toshinori." Toshinori chuckled a little more before shaking his head a little.

"No, no, you don't have to use the mister."

"Okay…"

"So, where do you live? Is your mother around? Your father?"

The boy shook his head, this just made Toshinori frown a little more. He noticed that the boy was shivering a little skin already pale to the point that his freckles were easier to see on his cheeks, his yellow All Might shirt and green pants were soaked right through, even his red shoes were. He noticed that the boy held onto an All Might action figure. Reaching over, he gently patted the boy's green curly hair and felt just how damp it was. He'd have to get this boy home and soon, he'd get sick at this rate. "Come on, I'll take you home."

Toshinori stood back up and frowned a little at the boy. He was shivering terribly, he should have had a jacket on in this weather- oh. "Here, hold this for a moment." Toshinori said, handing the boy his umbrella as he removed his trench coat, carefully kneeling in front of the boy again before wrapping him up in his jacket. "Feel a little warmer?" He asked softly.

"Yeah."

"Good, now you point me in the direction of your home okay? You know where that is right?"

"Uh huh. Mom would always make sure I knew my way home, sometimes she'd ask me which way to go." Toshinori chuckled a little, smart kid that's for sure.

Accepting the umbrella back, he carefully lifted the boy in his free arm before starting to make his way out of the park. Really, whoever the boy was playing with shouldn't have left him alone like that. What if he got hurt? What if someone took him? Hell, people would have easily mistaken him for kidnapping the boy if it wasn't for the fact that he gave up his own source of warmth in the sake for the boy. "Oh, what is your name?" asked Toshinori.

"Izuku…"

"Well Izuku my boy, it is a pleasure to meet you." He said with a smile on his face. Though the boy still seemed scared, nervous really. That was to be understandable… he was still a stranger. "So, you like All Might I see?"

That seemed to work, as the boy let out a huge smile that would make anyone cheerful and happy to be around. "Yeah, he's the best hero ever!" Izuku said with a big smile on his face, tears nearly forgotten to the past. Toshinori couldn't help but chuckle as he let Izuku mumble off about all the fights that All Might had gone through, he was a smart kid that was for sure. Also seemed to know all of All Might's attacks but his ultimate one.

Looking around, he saw that the rain was starting to come down harder. At times like these, he wished that he brought his cell with him but he had forgotten that at home. Sighing softly, he turned to stare at Izuku, saw that the boy was muttering to himself still and it made Toshinori chuckle. "So, where to now?" asked Toshinori.

Blinking his green eyes, Izuku looked around and tilted his head for a moment before he pointed left. "Left? You sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay." Toshinori said before he started to walk down the sidewalk. Making sure that Izuku was in his right arm so if any car drove by that the boy wouldn't get any more soaked than he already was in the first place. "So, what happened to your friends anyway? How did you lose them?" asked Toshinori.

"We were playing hide and seek with their quirks and… I think they left me behind." Izuku said with a sniffle, it caused Toshinori to frown as he stared at the boy with concern. "I don't have a quirk so they tease me a lot." He whispered softly, rubbing at his eyes as he tried to stop the tears from falling down his face. Toshinori frowned, it made him think to when he himself had been quirkless. Many people had saw him as a nobody. That no one would want him around because he had no power, because he was weak and could never learn to fight for himself.

Now, it was something that this boy was going to have to deal with. "You know what makes those without quirks special?" asked Toshinori.

"No…"

"Sometimes, those without quirks have bigger hearts. They have a kindness that those with quirks tend to lose sight of because of their own power. To make up for it, they do heroing to make up for lack of kindness in them. But those without quirks, already know this and help because they want too because it's in their nature."

"That doesn't make sense…"

"It may someday. For now, just try to enjoy your childhood, try to help those who you can help my boy and you'll be alright." Toshinori said with a soft chuckle as he started to hit another light. "So, where to now?"

"Just keep going straight." Izuku said with sniffle. Most likely trying to get over his crying fit. Now that he could really blame the child for that, children were rather sensitive, he knew that he was at that age though had outgrown it.

Just as he was about to keep walking, a couple of teens were running, one of them happened to hit Toshinori in his side. Thankfully, he hadn't dropped Izuku but he did drop his umbrella as he grasped at his left side, right where his scar was as the teen had managed to slam into his injury.

"Toshinori? Are you okay?" asked Izuku when he saw the man gasping and trembling in pain.

"I…" Toshinori whispered, trying to get his bearings about him. Damn it, of all the things that could cripple him it had to be this. Shaking his head, the blonde took another deep breath before picking up his umbrella and held it above his head once more as he started to make the journey toward the boy's home. "I'll be fine… just… an old injury." Toshinori whispered softly.

Izuku seemed concerned, he tilted his head as he said "Maybe mom can tend to your injuries. She always makes me feel better." Such a childish thing to say, though Toshinori had to admit that he found that rather cute. He gave the boy a small smile, mostly to humor him. No, once he had made sure that the boy was home and safe, then he would take his leave and make his own way home.

"Just turn here, we're almost there." Izuku said with a grin on his face. Toshinori looked up and saw that the boy was smiling more, though before when he dropped the umbrella due to pain the two of them had gotten soaked but at least Izuku was still warm.

"Alright my boy, do you live in a house or?"

"Mom said it was an… complex?"

Did that mean an apartment? Well, he'll find out soon enough so he decided to just keep on walking. "So my boy, mind if I ask why you play with such children who only bully you?" asked Toshinori.

"Because… Kaachan is amazing. I wanna be a hero that he could look up too. I know he'd be a great hero if he trained for it and I wanna be one too." Ah, so it was some kind of hero worship so to speak, just not the kind that would be healthy for the boy. He hoped that as they grew older that they would resolve such a conflict. "But, because I'm quirkless I don't think he'll let me be his friend anymore." Toshinori shook his head a little at that, it shouldn't matter if they were quirkless or not. Friendship should never be able to be changed in the first place. Something such as that would only be toxic for a friendship or any kind of relationship.

Toshinori shook his head before he looked down at the boy. "Just try to be yourself Izuku. If you allow yourself to follow in someone else's shadow then you'll find it's a cold place to be." Izuku looked up at the blonde and blinked his green eyes before he tilted his head a little in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Has that ever happened to you Toshinori?"

Blinking his blue eyes in shock, Toshinori looked up at the sky for a moment and sighed softly. Yeah, he had, so long ago. Many people he tried to play with as a child, many people whom he thought were his friends as children turned their backs on him when he didn't get his quirk or any quirk for that matter. Closing his eyes in deep thought, Toshinori knew that he wouldn't get his own quirk when the doctor had told him and his parents that a quirk would be impossible.

Though at the same time, it was to be expected as both of his parents were quirkless.

If it wasn't for Nana, if she hadn't seen potential within him then he wouldn't be where he is today. Or at the very least, he didn't want to be missing part of his body because of a fight but that was a price he had to pay in order to stop _him_ of all people.

Living in their shadows though, the shadows of his past was cold but when he was able to crawl his way out of that shadow, he felt nothing but warmth again. "Yeah, until I had help from someone who had pulled me out of that shadow and into the light where I could shine once again as my own person."

"Do you think that'll happen for me?" asked Izuku.

"It could my boy, it could. I can't say for certain, that depends if it is in your path, but if someone can't pull you out of that shadow, then you must pull yourself out by following your dream." Toshinori said with a smile on his face as he looked at the boy. It seemed that his words had touched Izuku, as the child started to tear up a little.

"You don't need to cry my boy." Izuku said with a frown.

"I'm not crying." Izuku said with a sniffle before he wiped at his eyes once again.

Toshinori chuckled a little more before he looked over as he asked "Are any of these buildings the one you live in?" He tilted his head a little, trying to figure out which one was the boy's home.

"Yeah, the middle one. We can take the elevator, I live on the top floor." Izuku said with a giggle. Toshinori chuckled as he made his way over to the building that the boy had pointed out before making his way over to the elevator, closing his umbrella in the process as he just held it in his spare hand. It was an interesting day that was for sure, though he just hoped that the boy's parents didn't think he was some weirdo that had tried to take their son even though he had brought him home since he was forgotten at the park with no one else to help him shivering from the cold and the rain.

The 'ding' of the elevator told the two they had arrived on the destined floor before he looked at Izuku. "So, what is your last name?" asked Toshinori.

"Midoriya."

Nodding his head, the blonde started to walk past the doors, looking for the name as he hummed in deep thought. Would anyone even be home? Nah, someone had to be home to make sure that their son was safe and sound.

Soon, he came to the door that had 'Midoriya' written by the number he hit the doorbell. He just hoped that they didn't scream at him for having their son in his arms. God, he did not want to have more pain today, he was already in a great deal of pain from that blow to his side.

"Coming!" Came a woman's voice, most likely the boy's mother. He could make out the sounds of footsteps before the door opened. "Oh, may I help you?" asked the woman.

She had long green hair and sparkling green eyes, so that was where the boy his looks from. The woman was a little short, maybe just barely coming up to his chest as he looked down at her. Her eyes were filled with confusion before her gaze turned and she stared in shock at the boy in his arms. "Izuku!?"

"Hi mom!" Izuku said with a smile. Toshinori carefully set the boy down on his feet as he ran to his mother. "Mom, Toshinori brought me home! I directed him so he could take me home!"

The woman blinked in shock at her son before looking up at Toshinori with confused green eyes. It was easy to see that she was rather lost and confused about the whole situation. "He was left alone at the park, I was passing by when I heard him crying. I'm sorry if I caused you distress seeing me bring your boy home but I would have felt better knowing that he was home safe and sound." Toshinori calmly explained before rubbing the back of his neck as he added "Plus, I left my cell at home so I couldn't call the police or anyone."

"Thank you for bringing my son home." She whispered, tears building up in her eyes before she quickly wiped them away. "Are you okay though? You're shaking and… oh dear is that blood on your shirt?"

Blinking, he looked down at his side and saw that his injury must have opened up a little to the point that it had started to bleed. He hadn't even noticed. Turning to stare at her, he was about to wave off her concern until he let out a sneeze and shivered. "Come in, I'll get you warmed up. I'd feel better treating you for helping my son home."

Toshinori frowned a little before he watched as the woman walked into the apartment, only to turn back as she stared at the blonde and made a 'follow me' gesture with her hand. He sighed softly before walking into the apartment, removing his shoes as they were soaked. "Just remove your socks, I'll mop up later, let me go grab something for you to wear while I put your clothes in the dryer and make you some tea."

Doing as he was told, Toshinori grabbed his socks after removing them and walked into the apartment. It was nice, cozy even though he still felt like he didn't belong here. He saw a room that had 'Izuku' written on the door sign, it was meant to be made up of his bangs when they're swept back when he turns into 'All Might' which almost made him chuckle. Turning his gaze over, he saw the green haired woman pulling out what appeared to be a simple house coat and flannel pants. "I don't have many clothes that would fit you, you're taller than my husband but this should work at least. Go change in the bathroom over there." She instructed before leaving to go and put the kettle on.

She was sure adamant to make sure that he was well. Toshinori couldn't deny that, but he did as told. Once he made his way to the bathroom, he stripped himself down to only his boxers, which thankfully weren't wet at all. Throwing on the flannel pants and house coat, he felt a little bit of warmth before he carried the wet clothes and saw the woman already waiting for him. "Give them to me please." She instructed before smiling at him. "I'll put them in the dryer, is your coat okay to put in there as well?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah, should be fine."

"Okay. I already emptied out the pockets." Seeing his panicked look, she held up her hand as she said "I didn't look at anything, as it wasn't my business what you keep with you but it looks like your wallet was soaked through. You may want to check on everything in there."

"Thank you." He whispered before watching her walk off to put his clothes in the dryer. When she came back, she saw that he was still standing there. "Uh… I don't know where you want me to go." He said shyly.

The woman giggled a little as she led him to the living room. Where his wallet and other items were. Which was mostly some of the prescriptions that he had to have throughout the day. "My son said your name is Toshinori?"

"Yes, I'm Yagi Toshinori, it is a pleasure to meet you ma'am. I am sorry for the intrusion though, I had only wanted to make sure that your son was home safe and sound." Toshinori whispered.

"It's no trouble at all! I am Midoriya Inko, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Toshinori smiled at Inko before he went through his wallet. It didn't seem that anything was ruined, he would just have to set some of his bills out to dry when he got home, though he just hoped that nothing else was ruined otherwise. Looking over, he saw that Inko had left and came back with a cup of tea and held it out to him. "Here, this should warm you up."

"Really, you don't have to go through all this trouble." Toshinori tried to protest.

"It is no trouble at all. Please, just relax and let me see that injury of yours. I had to soak your shirt a bit so I could get the blood out before putting it in the dryer."

Sighing softly, he moved the robe aside for her before watching as the woman gasped at the sight. "I know, it's disgusting."

"Does it hurt?"

"Only when it rains, cold, or if something hits it hard enough. While carrying Izuku I was hit in the side by some teens but I'll live." He answered her.

Watching as she cleaned up the wound, he winced a little before trying to not show any sign of pain to her. Pain was a bit of a weakness but it was tenderer than any other injury he's ever had in his life. Once she was done, the young woman smiled at her work before getting up. "Finish your tea, I have to start on dinner." Toshinori nodded his head, it was rather strange really. He didn't think that she would treat him like a guest, it was rather odd but nice at the same time.

Though he knew that it couldn't last.

The night was rather uneventful, Izuku came out and spoke to him about heroes. The man couldn't help but smile at how much enthusiasm the boy had about heroes. He would grow up to be a true fan boy that was for sure though Toshinori couldn't help but smile a little more at Izuku. It was nice really, to have someone else to talk too even though they had no idea who he was in the first place.

He couldn't help but sigh softly. Dinner was also rather difficult for him. He ate a little of the food that Inko made and it made her concerned for him. He gave her a weak smile as he said "I don't have a stomach so I don't eat much." It seemed that this reveal had shocked her to the point of apologising to him because of her thoughtlessness. He had to assure her that it wasn't her fault, that it was something that he never told anyone.

Though, the stay was nice and very welcomed. Toshinori wished that it lasted a lot longer than it had though even he knew that good things did have to end at some point. Giving a small smile as Inko gave him his now dried clothes, he couldn't help but sigh in content at the warmth. It felt nice to be warm again, when he looked out the window he saw that it wasn't raining though he'd have to call a cab since the trains had most likely stopped running for the time being.

Turning over to her, he bowed his head asking to use their phone. Inko waved him off saying that she'll call the cab for him.

He smiled a little at that. Izuku rushed to Toshinori's legs and held onto the man. "Will I see you again Toshinori?" asked the little boy.

"Maybe someday my boy. If the gods themselves deem it worthy for us to meet again we may never know." He ruffled the boy's hair before walking out the door.

In a way, he hoped that he'd see the boy again, he wasn't sure why but he felt like Izuku would be on a path to greatness someday. Whenever that day would be he knew that he would be somewhere to see it. Just, not sure when or where for now anyway.


End file.
